Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 4
Price of Life and Friendly Rivalry is the 4th episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis Futaba is distressed that so many heroes have lost their lives because of her. Milinda takes her to the farm run by Eiji Hino's grandmother, where an unexpected encounter awaits. However, the people on Mars were newly visited by Symphogear Heroines, their friends, Kudelia, Atra, and Kenzo for the first time, especially Carly Carmine. Transcript Valor Space Station Carly Carmine: "Yuinshiel Asteria, my lady. I am ready to visit Lady Milinda Brantini and Sento Kiryu in Mars. Would that sound good?" Yuinshiel Asteria: "Indeed, Carly Carmine. Remember, do not let your communicative duties be in vain. Always support the heroes." Carly Carmine: "I will, my lady." Yuinshiel Asteria:'' "Good, Carly Carmine."'' three opened the doors. Carly Carmine: "Lady Kudelia, I am so happy to meet you today!" Kenzo Tenma: "Slow down, spectacled girl. You're very nervous and excited to see MIlinda and her friends in Mars." Atra Mixta: "Ha! Silly Spectacled Girl! You're nervous. Aren't you?" Yuinshiel Asteria: "That is enough, four of you." Everyone: "What?!" Yuinshiel Asteria:'' "You must help Miku Kohinata and the Symphogear heroines. They are the great protectors of the Multi-Universe."'' Everyone: "Bye!" Yuinshiel Asteria: "May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with you all." in Mars Kouta Kazuraba: "Whew! The fight against The Mystery Man was so tense." Mitsuzane Kureshima: "That's fine enough. Everyone always makes mistake." Suzuka Kamiki: "That's right. We can keep fighting til we brings true peace to the rest of the Multi-Universe." He Jin: "Indeed, buddies. We need to help our soldiers to train themselves just before joining forces with the Symphogear heroines and their friends, especially our newest ally, Carly Carmine." Bastion Misawa: "Relax, guys. All is well." Everyone: "Thank you, Dr. Bastion Misawa." the Mars Military Base Sento Kiryu: "Keep it up, pals. Don't stop the training before the war started." Brantini, Dominic Toretto, and Greg Heffley started their training. Milinda Brantini: "Hey, Greg Heffley. Do you think that Master Sento Kiryu is helping us for real?" Greg Heffley: "Sure, it is. I knew that Ruko Kominato must help us win the war sooner or later. So, let's practice another training." Dominic Toretto: "Indeed." heroes continued their training. at the spaceport of Mars. Soichi Isurugi: "Here we are, guys! Say hello to the Tekkadan's greatest warship, Isaribi!" Misora Isurugi: "That's very wonderful! I knew that Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma will be put to a larger warship. So that, she'll become the politician." Soichi Isurugi: "Yes. I knew that she'll become the youngest politician after the the deaths of our allies: Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, and Kenzo Tenma." Kaito Kumon: "Very well, guys. We need to support the powers of Ruko Kominato and the rest of her Egyptian God Cards to destroy Gunther Prozen and his wicked minons as well. So that, Master Heinz will become the prime minister of the Multi-Universe." Takatora Kureshima: "Perhaps, all is well. We need to make preparations be successful before the start of a war. So that, none of us can die together." Previous Episode *Glorious Death Next Episode *Beyond Dangerous Adventures Stats Major Events *Debut of Carly Carmine from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. *Debut of Yuinshiel Asteria from Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars. *Debut of Kenzo Tenma from Naoki Urasawa's Monster. *Debut of Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Atra Mixta from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. *Debut of Rena Asteria from Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars. *Debut of Ruko Kominato from WIXOSS. Characters *Carly Carmine (debut) *Yuinshiel Asteria (debut) *Rena Asteria (debut) *Kenzo Tenma (debut) *Kudelia Aina Bernstein (debut) *Atra Mixta (debut) *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Suzuka Kamiki *He Jin *Bastion Misawa *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *Milinda Brantini *Dominic Toretto *Greg Heffley *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Soichi Isurugi *Misora Isurugi Misora Isurugi Mechas *Gundam Barbatos *Isaribi Trivia Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Luigi777